<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Name's Moxie; Always Has Been by WhatIsExistence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083156">My Name's Moxie; Always Has Been</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsExistence/pseuds/WhatIsExistence'>WhatIsExistence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time's In Short Supply So Why Bother Wasting Any On False Truths [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Binary Author, Trans Character, Trans Claire Nuñez, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Claire Nuñez, Trans female Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, trans Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, trans author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsExistence/pseuds/WhatIsExistence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire comforts Douxie and in the process, finds out that his name's not Douxie at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan &amp; Claire Nuñez, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan &amp; Merlin (Tales of Arcadia), Mentioned Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan &amp; Merlin (Tales of Arcadia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time's In Short Supply So Why Bother Wasting Any On False Truths [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Name's Moxie; Always Has Been</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got the idea for the fic from Deya saying 'My name's Deya. Always has been." Because as an enby person, I really relate to that. My name's always been my name, I just haven't always known it. So I started thinking: who can I project this onto? And voila. Here we have it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire approached Douxie. He was sitting in the backroom of Hex Tech with his back to her. From the way his shoulders were shaking, she could tell that he was crying.</p><p>“Hey,” Sadly, she greeted. He looked up, blue strands framing his tear-stained face. She sat down next to him, taking his hand. “I’m sorry,” She said quietly. “I remember when I lost my brother… I know it’s not the same but just know that you’re not alone, Doux.”</p><p>He didn’t reply. He just stared at the wall. She didn’t push him to talk. The book - the last thing he had of Merlin - was lying next to him. She knew she’d have to push him to open it eventually but right now was the time to grieve. God knew they never got enough time to do that.</p><p>“You know what haunts me the most?” Douxie whispered hoarsely.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I never got to come out to him.”</p><p>Claire was taken aback for a moment. Once her brain was done rearranging her perception of reality to include this fact, she nodded.</p><p>“Oh,” She replied.</p><p>“And I feel selfish for it. Because he’s dead and all I can think about is that I’ll never get to tell him that I’m a girl.”</p><p>At that, she had to rearrange reality again, in a much bigger way.</p><p>“You’re- what?” She blurted.</p><p>“I’m trans,” He- She said quietly. “A trans girl, to be specific. She/her pronouns and all that jazz.”</p><p>“What’s your name?” Claire asked now that she’d gotten over her initial shock. “Not that you have to change it,” She added as she realized that ‘Douxie’ was fairly gender-neutral and that she might not want to pick a new one. Douxie(?) was silent for a moment. Claire let her be.</p><p>“Moxie,” Eventually, she answered. “My name’s Moxie. Hermoxia, if you want to be formal about it.”</p><p>“Moxie,” Claire said, testing it out. “I like it. It suits you.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“It’s nice to have another girl on the team. Especially another trans one,” Claire said, nudging her. Moxie’s eyes widened and she turned to look at Claire.</p><p>“You mean-”</p><p>“You’re not the only trans person in Arcadia,” She smiled. “Don’t tell anyone that, though.”</p><p>“I would never,” Moxie assured her. “Speaking of who to tell, could you not mention this to the others? And still keep calling me Douxie and using he/him pronouns, for now?”</p><p>“Of course. I’d never out you. Just let me know if and when you do tell them.”</p><p>Moxie nodded. She wiped her eyes and Claire squeezed her hand.</p><p>“It hurts,” Moxie said quietly. “His last words to me were calling me his son. It’s stupid but I just… I can’t stop thinking about how that’s how he’ll always think of me.”</p><p>“I know. If it’s any consolation, I think he would have been proud to have you as a daughter. And it’s not stupid, by the way. I get it. If my dad died and his last words were calling me his son... Well, that's a different kind of heartbreak.”</p><p>A few more minutes passed in silence. Moxie didn’t say anything else. The silence was heavy enough. Time ticked onward. And don’t they say that time was the best medicine for a broken heart?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What'd you think? I picked Moxie because it kept the 'xie' part of the name and I thought it suited Douxie. I imagine that Hermoxia's pronounced 'her-mocks-eye-a', if anyone was wondering. (Also, I'm only up to the eighth episode of the season, so please no spoilers!)<br/>(Edit: I finished the season and OH MY GOD!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>